


Chase

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Captured, Drabble, narration, or are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “You are under arrest,” he says“On what charges, inspector?”
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Chase

At this point its not clear who is chasing who. Was it him chasing you, or was it the other way around? You are not sure, and honestly you don't even care, this is too much fun. The sound of footsteps approaching take you out of your musings and after quickly catching your breath you take off. You no longer know in what part of the city you are and you also don't care. Lights pass by you, but you don't pay attention to them as you run. Some minutes later you stop again to catch your breath and, as you lean against the wall, you look out at rest of the people walking by. After a few minutes you think you have lost him. You sigh and are about to walk back out into the streets when you see that brown hat heading straight for you. The tan coat is visible a few moments between the throng of people, before you turn and start to walk among them, in the hopes of losing him. How did he find you so fast? And, is this why he is always able to almost catch Lupin? You wonder this as you weave through the crowd. He is not hurrying to you though, but as you pass in front of an alleyway he makes to start running and you quickly dive in. 

It's one of those long winding ones that, surprise surprise, ends in a dead end. You think about how cliché this is as you turn and try to find a hiding spot but, unless you wanna smell like trash, you don't see any place to hide in. A hand on your shoulder makes you jump in surprise before you realize it could only be him. He could be quiet when he wanted to, but you knew he got so focused on one thing he tended to forget. You feel the steel around your wrists, but don't hear the click before he turns you around to face him. He looks at you with intense eyes before he smirks in victory.

“You are under arrest,” he says

“On what charges, inspector?” 

He says nothing but just leans down to join his lips with yours. In the end, it's not important who chased who.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for one character, but Zenigata said, "nop, this is mine" and I had no choice.


End file.
